


Devil's Trap

by violentincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, Florist Castiel, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tattoo Artist Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a happily married Tattoo shop owner who happens to be a demon. Castiel opens his flower shop up right next door to Dean's. Only problem is he's a recently fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Here's an idea that popped into my head when I couldn't fall asleep last night. Hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always beta'd by me. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you like it please let me know!

Dean walked into the flower shop pushing a woman in a wheelchair. The flower shop had opened up next to his Tattoo Parlor about two weeks ago. He hadn’t seen the owner yet, and his wife had been wanting some new flowers for their living room. Dean figured that he could kill two birds with one stone by bringing her here. Not seeing anyone manning the counter he called out. “Hey! We’re interested in those bluish purple flowers you got in the window!”

“The orchids?” A voice called from the back. “Give me a moment.”

Not a minute later a man came out from the back wiping his hands on his jeans, streaks of dirt left behind. “Sorry.” he said. “You said you were interested in the orchids?” he asked looking at the woman in the wheelchair first, then his eyes trailing up to meet Dean’s.

Dean’s eyes flashed black when the man’s blue eyes met his green ones. He was an angel. They both tensed at the same time and stood there staring at one another.

“Orchids?” the woman asked breaking the silence. “I’ve never seen orchids that looked like those before. What kind are they.”

“They’re uhhh Tie Dyed Dendrobium Orchids. Usually people only buy them for wedding bouquets so they’re not commonly found in stores, but I like the way the blue is mixed with the purple.” the owner said walking around to the other side of his desk. He slide his hand underneath the counter, brushing his fingers over the angel blade he had hidden there.

Dean watched his movements cautiously then walked in front of his wife. He knelt down in front of the chair and grabbed her hand. “Why don’t you take a few minutes to look around and see if anything else catches your eye. I want to talk to my new neighbor for a few minutes.”

“Sure.” she said smiling. “Everything looks beautiful. It’s going to be a hard choice.”

Dean let go of her hand and then stepped out of her way so that she could maneuver around him. Once she turned down and aisle he slowly walked over to the counter, his hands out in front of him, to show the angel he meant no harm.

“I’m Dean.” he said.

“You’re a demon.”

“Yes.” Dean nodded. “What’s an Angel doing working in a flower shop?”

The Angel winced. “Fallen Angel. I was kicked out. Needed to make money somehow. Doesn’t mean I forgot how to take care of demons.” he said, pulling the angel blade out from under the counter.

Dean stepped back his arms raised. “Woah man. Look. I didn’t come here to start anything. I’m just here to buy some flowers for my wife.”

“Your wife?” The Angel asked dubiously remembering the old woman in the wheelchair.

“Yeah. My wife. We’ve been together for a long time. I don’t think she’d appreciate her husband being murdered in the middle of a flower shop.”

“A long time? Then she knows you’re a demon?” The angel asked. She had to know, after all she got older and Dean didn’t.

Dean nodded. “Yeah she knows. Can I buy some flowers with my wife without worrying about being shanked?” 

He stared at Dean weighing his options. “As long as you behave.”

“I’ve been out of the business for a long time. Besides the whole eyes thing, and not aging I’m pretty much human. So, do I get a name?”

“Castiel.”

Dean nodded. “Castiel. It’s nice to meet you. I own the Tattoo Parlor next store.”

“Devil’s Trap?”

“Yeah.” Dean said scratching the back of his head. “Sounds pretty corny when someone who knows what I am says it…”

“The other flowers are beautiful but I want those orchids.” His wife said coming over to the counter.

Castiel looked at her. “He’s nice to you?” he asked pointing at Dean.

“Huh? Excuse me?” she asked shocked.

Dean sighed. “Lisa this is Castiel the shop owner. He’s a…well he’s an angel.”

Lisa’s eyes widened looking at him. “An actual Angel?!” she asked surprised.

Castiel nodded. “Yes.”

“Wow! I’ve never met one of those before.’

“I’m sure it’s not that surprising seeing as your husband’s a demon.”

Lisa paused. “That’s not going to be a problem is it?”

“Is he nice to you?”

Lisa smiled and grabbed Dean’s hand. “He’s the perfect husband anyone could ask for.”

“Then there won’t be a problem, for now.”

She nodded relaxing a bit.   
“What do you need the flowers for?” Castiel asked.

“Lisa likes to put a vase of flowers on the windowsill of the living room.”

“It brightens the space up.” she said.

Castiel nodded. “Alright. The Dendrobiums are nice but a whole vase of them might be too much. I’d pair them either with Mini White Callas or Hydrangeas.”

“What do you think Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “You know I know nothing about flowers. That’s all you.”

“I recommend the Callas.” Castiel said. 

“Alright then. We’ll take the Callas.”

“Would your prefer to arrange it at home by yourself or would you like me to do it for you?”

“If you don’t mind could you do them?”

Castiel nodded. “Of course. It’ll only take a few minutes.”

Castiel walked over and grabbed some Callas and a few Dendrobiums. About ten minutes later they were arranged and wrapped, and being handed over to Lisa.

“Thank you.” she said smiling. “You have some beautiful flowers. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you again soon.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Dean mumbled before pushing her out of the store.

Castiel watched them leave. Dean said he’d been out of the business for years, but Castiel did not believe him. Once a demon, always a demon. So, for the next few nights Castiel closed up a few minutes after Dean. He would then follow the demon to see where he was going. Sometimes he would stop by the grocery store, but he almost always went straight to his house. Strange. If Castiel didn’t know that Dean was a demon, he would just seem like another ordinary human.

On the 5th night Dean walked out of the grocery store bags in his hand. Instead of walking straight to his Impala, he headed towards Castiel’s car. Castiel slid down in his seat, trying to keep out of view. He jumped at the knock on his passenger side window. Embarrassed Castiel lowered the window.

“You know,” Dean said. “my shop is right next door. Instead of spying on me you could try coming next store and talking to me.”

“I-I wasn’t following you.”

“Bullshit Cas. Angels are shitty liars.”  
Castiel blushed. “Sorry Dean.”

“Like I said come on by. I don’t bite, at least not anymore.” he said throwing Castiel a wink. “See ya soon.” Dean said, then walked over to his Impala and climbed inside.

Castiel waited until Dean left, still trying to get over his embarrassment, before putting his car in drive and pulling out of the parking lot. 

The next day Castiel walked into the Devil’s Trap. There was a red-head girl sitting at the counter. She stood up when Castiel walked in. “Hey. What can I do for you?” she asked eyes roaming over his body. “You look like a piercing guy.”

“Actually, I’m here to see Dean.”

“He’s with a client now. He should be finishing up soon.” she said. “Take a seat.”

Castiel walked over to the black sofa and sat down.

“You friends with Dean?”

“I own the flower shop next door. We met at the beginning of the week. Dean invited me to stop by.”

“Ah! I’ve been meaning to stop over there! I figure it’d be romantic if I brought home some flowers for my girlfriend. How’s business.”

“It’s fine.” Castiel said picking up one of the tattoo magazines on the table.

About twenty minutes later Dean walked out with his client. “Remember, take the bandage off in an hour or so. You want the air to circulate over it. Put some ointment on it about every hour or if it starts to itch or look dry.” he handed the man a paper. “Any other questions you have should be answered on here.”

The man took the paper, and thanked Dean then began to talk to Charlie about his payment.

Dean walked over to the couch. “Cas. Hey. I see you decided to stop by.”

Castiel nodded. “You did ask me to.”

“Figured it was better then being stalked.” he looked at the clock. “I could take a break now if you wanted to talk.”

“Actually I was thinking about a tattoo.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Alright come on back then.”

Castiel got up and followed Dean.

“So what were you thinking about?”  
“An anti-possession sigil.”

“A sigil? Why would an Angel need that?”

“Because I’m not fully an Angel anymore. Before they kicked me out of heaven they stripped me of most of my powers. There’s still a bit of grace in me, enough to keep me not fully human, but not enough to protect me from the supernatural.”

“Why didn’t they just turn you human?”

“They wanted me to live with a reminder of what I used to be.”

“Ouch. That’s harsh. So, Dean asked sitting down. “What’d you do that was so bad they had to kick you out of the big pearly gates?”

“I refused to be their puppet anymore.”

Dean nodded. “Hey. I can understand that. So, where do you want it?”

“My chest.”

“Alright.” Dean pulled out the black ink, and a clean needle while Castiel was undressing. Once he was finished he wiped the area clean. “So, ask me anything you’re curious about.”

“What kind of demon were you?”

“I was a crossroad demon.”

“What made you stop taking souls?”

“Lisa. She made a deal with me actually. Her son Ben, he got Leukemia when he was younger. She came to me, her life for his. I agreed. Her son would be cured and in ten years I would come for her soul. She said yes, and all that was left was to seal the deal.” Dean paused. “You know how that’s done right?”

Castiel nodded. “A kiss.”

“Yeah. I don’t know why but when I kissed her I was done for. She stayed on my mind days after she left. She was all I could think about. I was obsessed. So, I left my post and I found her. At first she wanted nothing to do with me. I was a demon, and she didn’t want me around her or her son. I’m nothing if not persistent though. I eventually won her and her son over. When the hellhounds came for her ten years later they found me and my hounds instead. My hounds were stronger and I saved her. We’ve been together ever since.”

“How long?”

“About 50.”

“You haven’t taken a soul in 50 years?” Castiel asked skeptically.  
Dean shook his head. “I swear.”

Castiel squinted at Dean watching the others face. Demons tended to lie, but when they swore or made a deal they were always truthful. “Alright.” he finally said.

“Does that mean the stalkings over? You won’t try to kill me?”

“I won’t stalk or kill you.” Castiel promised. 

“Good.” Dean said smiling.

When the sigil was finished Dean walked him to the counter giving Castiel the same spiel and paper he had the other man. 

“How much?” Charlie asked, waiting to ring in the amount.

Dean shook his head. “It’s on the house.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “I couldn’t.”

“Of course you can. You’re our new neighbor. Welcome to the neighborhood.” he said with a chuckle. “I’ll see you around.”

Castiel nodded. “Goodbye Dean.”

 

After that day Dean and Castiel would wave at each other as they were opening their shops in the morning, and again before they closed for the evening. Every two weeks Dean would bring Lisa into Cas’s flower shop, and always buy the same arrangement. Castiel started preparing it the night before so when they walked in the next day it was always ready. One day Dean bought a little outdoor table and two chairs so that he could both sit outside when the weather was nice and eat lunch. He didn’t complain when Castiel started sitting with him during that time. Dean normally had a lunch prepared by Lisa and Castiel would eat something from the convenience store. Ended up the angel didn’t know how to cook. When Lisa found that out she began to send Dean to work with an extra lunch. Then one day she invited Castiel over for a cooking lesson. The two had so much fun that it became a once a week thing. Dean couldn’t complain, after all he was the taste tester.

This went on for two years the three of them becoming fast friends then one day Castiel unlocked his door and noticed Dean wasn’t in yet. When he hadn’t come in by lunch time Castiel figured that he took the day off or that he was sick. The next day Dean when lunch time rolled around and Dean still hadn’t showed up for work, Castiel contemplated sending a text message. Just as he was pulling his phone out the door to his shop opened. He looked up and saw Dean standing at the door.

“You look like crap Dean.” he said coming around the counter. “Is everything okay?”

“Lisa…she uhh… she passed away yesterday morning.”  
“Oh. Oh no Dean.” he said and went over to the other man giving him a hug. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he hoped that that was enough. 

Once Castiel flipped the open sign to close they began to talk floral arrangements for the wake. Castiel of course offered to do everything, for free. It was the least he could do after Lisa accepted him into their life so easily and selflessly.

 

 

“Thanks for coming Cas.” Dean said walking up to the other man, giving him a hug. “And thanks again for all of the arrangements. She would have loved them.”

Castiel gave him a small smile. “Once again it was my pleasure Dean. It was a lovely ceremony.”

“Yeah.” Dean said.

This was the first time they were talking to each other since the funeral started. Castiel didn’t want to intrude on Dean and his family so he hung near the back. The two of them stood silently as they watched the dirt being poured onto the grave.

“I’ll be right back.” Castiel said once they were done.

He left and went to his car grabbing the flowers that were there. When he came back he saw Dean talking to an older gentleman. 

“Hey Cas. This is Ben, my son. Ben this is Castiel.”

“Nice to meet you Ben. I have heard many things about you from Dean. He loved you and your mother a lot.” Castiel said offering his hand.

Ben took Castiel’s hand shaking it. “Yeah. Nice to finally meet you too. Mom always talked about the nice flower man.”

Castiel blushed. “Oh. Here. These are for you.” Castiel said handing a flower to Dean, one to Ben, and keeping one for himself.

Dean smiled down at the blue and purple flower in his hand and then walked over to the grave. He knelt down and placed the flower on the dirt. “Miss ya Lis.” Dean then leaned in a kissed the top of the grave before getting up. Ben followed, and finally Castiel dropping the flowers onto the ground.

 

Dean walked into the shop with Ben and Castiel smiled at them from the counter. “I have it all ready for you Dean. Let me just get it from the refrigerator.” He walked into the back and when he came back to the front he was holding a huge bouquet of Dendrobium’s and Calla’s. “Tell Lisa Happy Birthday for me would you?”

“Of course Cas.” Dean said. “Thanks again.”

“My pleasure Dean. Nice to see you again Ben. How are you?”

“Good.” Ben smiled and looked at Dean. “I want to talk to Castiel for a second. I’ll meet you at the Impala?”

“Uhhh sure.” Dean said looking between the two curiously before leaving.

Castiel looked at Ben. “Is something wrong?”

Ben shook his head. “I appreciate everything you’ve been doing for my dad. Mom being gone has been tough on him. They were together for over 50 years. Being alone is challenging for him. I know he gets lonely. Having you has made things easier. He told me that you come over a lot and you guys watch movies, or you’ll have dinner together. I know it helps him take his mind off of things. I just wanted to say thank you.”

Castiel blushed. “I really don’t mind Ben. Dean is a nice guy. You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know.” he said, pausing at the door about to leave. “I know he loved my mom, but she’s gone now. Dean…he’s probably going to outlive me too. Just because she’s dead doesn’t mean he has to be alone forever Cas. I wouldn’t want him too and I don’t want you to either.” Ben said before walking out.

Castiel furrowed his brows as he watched Ben go, wondering what that was supposed to mean.

 

Dean walked outside with his lunch and one for Cas. He wasn’t as good a cook as Lisa was but he was still better then Castiel. He took over lunch making duties when she passed. He went to sit down and wait for the other, when he saw Castiel already outside talking to another man. The guy was average height and had blonde hair.

Castiel looked over and waved at Dean, causing the other man to look over too. Dean waved back. Blondie stared at Dean for a moment and Dean could have sworn he saw him smirk, before turning his attention back to Castiel. The man took a step towards Cas, now up in his personal space. Dean narrowed his eyes. They continued the talk, the man’s hand brushing Castiel’s arm every once in a while. This time Dean let out a little growl. Then when he brought his hands up and straightened Cas’s tie, hands sliding down Castiel’s chest, Dean lost it. 

He pushed his chair out angrily, the metal of the chair scraping against the concrete side walk. His eyes now pitch black he stormed over. He grabbed blondie by the arm and slammed him back again the wall.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he growled.  
“Dean!” Castiel shouted.

“Ah so you’re Dean?” Blondie said in a British accent. “Nice to finally make your acquaintance. Castiel does speak so highly about you.. I’m Balthazar”

“Yeah well he’s never mentioned a blonde bimbo before.”

“Ouch. Name calling isn’t nice Deanie.”

“Dean.” Castiel said again this time his voice louder.

“Don’t worry Cassie I got this. Dean and I are just having a nice little chat.”

Dean growled again, annoyed at how blasé this man was being. He grabbed him by the throat slamming him against the wall again. “I asked what you thought you were doing with my Angel?”

“Your Angel? I don’t think he has your name tattooed anyway? At least not that I’ve seen.” Balthazar winked. 

“I’m going to kill you. No one touches what’s mine!”

Balthazar smirked. “I wouldn’t do that Dean. I could smite you long before you even tried. Unlike Cassie here I still have all of my powers.”

“Dean that’s enough!” Castiel yelled, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and pulling him off of the other angel. “Calm down.” he said hugging Dean to himself.

Dean struggled for a minute before his eyes flashed back to green and he let all of the tension drain from his body.

“Are you good?” Castiel asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Castiel let him go.

Now that Dean was back to normal he was embarrassed. He stormed over here, shouted that he had claim on Castiel, and threatened an angel. This was not his most brightest moment. Huffing he stormed off, ignoring Cas calling his name.

Castiel turned toward Balthazar in anger. “What was that!?” 

Balthazar shrugged. “I was tired of hearing Dean this and Dean that. It’s obvious you two are crazy about each other but neither was going to do anything about it. I got the ball moving is all.”

Castiel paused staring at the other Angel in disbelief. Was it true? Did he like Dean? He thought about these past couple of months. How he was always at Deans. How he felt the most comfortable around the other man. How Dean seemed more like his old self when he was with Castiel. It was now that Castiel realized what Ben had finally meant on Lisa’s birthday.  
Dean’s parlor remained closed for the rest of the week. Castiel tried calling him but he didn’t answer. He didn’t even read his text messages. He even drove by Dean’s house twice but no one looked home. He was worried, and was starting to wonder if he was ever going to see the other again. Then exactly a week after the incident Dean walked into Castiel’s shop his arm behind his back.

“Dean!” Castiel shouted. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried about you!”

Dean flinched. “Sorry Cas. I needed some time to myself. Time to think. I uh…I came to apologize. I behaved like a…well a demon.”

“Well Dean incase you forgot you are a demon.”

“Yeah but I shouldn’t have acted like that. I…here these are for you.” he said and revealed the bouquet he had been hiding behind his back. “I realize now that this was also stupid…you work in a flower shop, but usually this is how people apologize.”

Castiel laughed at Dean coming over to take the flowers. “Thanks Dean. They’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as the one’s you make.” Dean said looking at his feet.

“You don’t have to apologize though Dean. I’m yours after all.”

Dean winced. He knew that Cas was going to be mad about that. “Cas I’m sorry man. I shouldn’t have said that. You’re not mine. You’re no ones property. I was just…I saw him touching you and I…I just lost it.”

“No Dean.” Castiel put the bouquet down on the counter. “I am yours.” he said walking over to Dean, and into his personal space. He cupped the demon’s cheek looking into his green eyes. “I’m your angel and your my demon.” Castiel said bringing their lips together.

Dean gasped and his eyes fluttered closed in disbelief. He kissed Cas back quickly before pulling away, forehead against forehead. “Always?” Dean whispered.

“Always. Except next time we have an argument, you can try chocolate.”

“Of course. Anything for my angel.” Dean said laughing before bringing their lips together again.


End file.
